grrl_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cast
A quick overview of the comic's cast. Cast: Arc SWAT 'Sydney Scoville, Jr. ' Age: 21 Height: 5' 0" Hair: Dirty Blonde Eyes: Brown Rank: Cadet Powers: Halo's name and powers are derived from the spheres that orbit her. Each one grants her a different power, but can only use 2 at a time (1 per hand). Flight, force field, energy beam, telekinetic pseudopod, telepresence. The powers of two of the orbs are unknown. ''' Maximillia Leander' Age: 34 Height: 6' 1" Hair: Purple Eyes: Purple Rank: Lt. Colonel Powers: Phenomenal strength, speed, armor, flight and energy beams. She is normally quite tough, but has a power reserve that she can call on to focus into one of her attributes to supercharge it. In extreme cases she can even draw against her other abilities to "max out" an attribute giving her staggering capabilities and making her power level difficult to quantify. ' Xuriel Shahara Tantalis' Age: 187 Height: 5' 10" Hair: Blue Eyes: Left: Blue / Right: Green Rank: Civilian Specialist Powers: Too many to list, derived from multiple sources including magic, psionics, mutant powers and martial arts. She also has a cybernetic eye, and arm with a teleporter in it that allows her to retrieve weapons & gadgets from her lab. ' Kenya Cassidy' Age: 28 Height: 6' 7" Hair: Red Eyes: Brown Rank: 1st Lieutenant Powers: Moderate super strength and powerful kinetic absorption. Anvil can dramatically increase her strength with stored energy or can release it in a devastating attack. ' Daphne DeShantis' Age: 19 Height: 5' 8" Hair: Strawberry Blonde (Natural Color) Eyes: Blue Rank: Corporal Powers: Harem can teleport, but unlike most teleporters, she doesn't have to 'destroy' the original in order to reappear at another location, effectively creating duplicates. She can have a total of 5 'bodies' out at once, however the fewer copies she has out the stronger she is. The copies share a single mind, making Harem excellent for recon work and creating awkward social situations. ' Peggy Kessler' Age: 27 Height: 5' 4" Hair: Light Brown (dyed pink) Eyes: Hazel Rank: First Lieutenant Skills: Peggy's primary function on the team is as a sniper. She is an exceptional marksman with most weapons, but with a quality sniper rifle her ability borders on the unreal. She is also capable of piloting a variety of helicopters and also functions as the force's personal trainer and nutritionist. ' Brook Falls' Age: 30 Height: 5' 5" / 5' 9" Hair: Red Eyes: Green Rank: Corporal Powers: Brook can generate focused heat beams, fly and sheath herself in a heat aura. The aura is normally focused to within a few inches of her skin, but can be used as an AOE attack as well. ' Mathias' Age: 32 Height: 5' 11" Hair: Straw Blonde Eyes: Rank: Civilian Specialist Powers: Math is a preternaturally skilled martial artist, capable of moves that many would call superhuman. His reflexes, speed, attack and defensive abilities exceed many members of the team that actually have powers in those categories, making him one of the more dangerous members on the team, despite him not technically actually having any powers. Math can seem indomitable at times, but he is almost comically distractible by sexy women. He has been knocked to the losers' bracket in several tournaments because of it, and has only come out on top due to his uncanny knack for blind fighting. ' Mr. Amorphous' Age: 33 Height: 6' 1" Hair: Brown Eyes: Rank: 2nd Lieutenant Powers: Mr. Amorphous can control his size and density to a degree, as well as stretch and reshape his body quite a bit. His body has great tensile strength giving him super strength extreme resistance to blunt attacks and excellent resistance to piercing ones ' Harold' Age: At least 50 (appears to be in late 20's) Height: 5' 10" Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Rank: Corporal Powers: Invincibility. Proper, aggravating invincibility. He has shrugged off attacks that would destroy matter on the subatomic level. Also he is about 50% stronger than a normal human since he doesn't have to worry about tearing muscles or breaking bones by straining too hard. He's often off site doing something insanely dangerous - movie stunts, deep sea welding, collecting samples from an active volcano, but he prefers hanging out with the team, citing "You can only drive a car off a plane into an ammo dump so many times before it gets boring." ' Hiro' Age: 32 Height: 6' 2" Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Rank: Major Powers: Hiro is sometimes jokingly referred to as "Superman lite" as he has super strength, toughness and can fly. And maybe something else! Off duty, Hiro is something of a lad. Supers are photogenic to begin with, and Hiro gets more than his share of attention from the ladies. A situation that will surely not be helped by him becoming an internationally famous superhero ' Stewart Aegir' Age: 38 Height: 6' 4" Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Rank: Corporal Powers: Stalwart the second strongest member of the team behind Maxima, though Hiro keeps trying to claim that title. And something else maybe? Stalwart prefers to mostly hang out in the background, sporting a nice suit. ' Azarin' Age: 26 Height: 5' 9" Hair: Black (usually colored) Eyes: Gold Brown Rank: Recruit Powers: Lightning. If it has something to do with lightning, she can probably do it. Generate it, shoot it, absorb it, even bottle it.Maybe something else? Jiggawatt usually just hangs out in the background, but surely more will be revealed eventually. ' Seneca' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: Powers: Superior Soldier Ren Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank:Recruit Powers: Super Adrenaline '''Varia / Xochitl Xochiquetzal' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: Recruit Powers: Gestalt Vance Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: Recruit Powers: Possibly full of spiders Shawn Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: Job: Ex Navy Seal. Goose Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: Job: Resembles a specific video game character Cast: Archon HQ ''' General Faulk' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: General Job: Military Liaison ' Arianna' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Job: PR Manager ' Sandy' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Job: PR Assistant ' Dr. Chevapravatdumrong' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Job: Physician '''Aurelius Shrapnell' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: Job: Financial advisor Sergeant Vauxhall Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: Sergeant Job: Quartermaster Cast: Arc SPARQ Ashley /Iron Cloth Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Job: Archon Tailor Power: Fabrikinetic Digit Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Rank:: Job: one of the lead inventors Power: ?? Notes: With some of her gadgets she could potentially hang with the field personnel in Arc-SWAT, except, she’s not allowed to do field work after one or two significant incidents involving some of her bonkers and impractical gadgets. She’s still useful to have around, especially with others to take a second or third swing at her tech and iron out the… quirks. First seen working with Dabbler in Grrl Power #338. Omar Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: Job: Engineer Cast: Arc Dark ''' X' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: Cast: Arc Light ' Zephan Zoeng' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: ' Gwen' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: ' Leon' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: ' Pixel Lucado' Age: Height: only slightly taller than Sydney Hair: bubblegum pink Eyes: Rank: ' Specs' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Rank: ' Lucas Jorsten' Age: Height: 4' 2" Hair: Eyes: Rank: ' Harrison' Age: Height: Hair: N/A Eyes: Rank: Job: Ex Ranger and Chicago PD detective. Cast: Arc AEGIS - Division dedicated to hold Villains Cast: Event Horizon Comics Staff ' Joel' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Job: Owner Operator ' Olivia' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Job: Sales Clerk '''Cast: The Twilight Council ' '- '''a summit of extra human species and the otherwise supernatural '''Ingsol' Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: Vampire Group: Extra-living (Undead) Notes: ?? Scarlet Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative, Sireling Species: Vampire Group: Extra-living (Undead) Notes: ?? Crimson Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative, Sireling Species: Vampire Group: Extra-living (Undead) Notes: ?? Gregor Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: Werewolf Group: Lycans Notes: ?? Clover Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: Werewolf Group: Lycans Notes: Gregor's daughter Icon Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: ?? Group: Aegirs (Golems, Constructs, & Enchanted Sapients) Notes: Living plate mail Valen Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: ?? Group: Fey Races Notes: ?? Trilla Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: ?? Group: Fey Races Notes: ?? Chorius Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: ?? Group: Miscellaneous ? Notes: ?? Irradon Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: ?? Group: Non-Terrestrial presence on Earth Notes: ?? Decollete Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: Succubus Group: Demons Notes: ?? Katarina Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: ?? Title(s): Representative Species: ?? Group: ?? Notes: She's new Category:Cast